La boca del lobo
by Papaveri
Summary: Francis tiene la costumbre napoleónica de visitar a Ivan en invierno, y entre páginas de filosofía y cartas manchadas de mejores amigos empieza a trabar algo parecido a una amistad (¿simbiosis, quid pro quo?) con un Toris que parece que está perdiendo el brillo de hace unos siglos.


**Palabras: **1180

**Notas: **Utilizo los nombres humanos; Toris Lorinaitis para Lituania, Francis Bonnefoy para Francia, Ivan para Rusia y Feliks para Polonia.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

**La boca del lobo**

_When the government_

_outlaws sex_

_I will kill the president_

_I will burn the flag_

_I will touch you_

_where you_

_need_

—¿Oh? —La voz y la mirada se le han vuelto más profundas; la sonrisa, como una herida, también —¿Ha decidido bajar?

Hace años (lustros, décadas, pero no siglos. A Francis se le da bien recordar fechas y constatar el paso del tiempo) que no ve a Toris, y esa segunda persona amable y formal es reconfortante. La piel de él lo distrae, sucia de humo y algo, algo contenido que parece vibrar tras el iris de sus ojos y que prefiere ignorar.

(Igual que sus labios, rojo oscuro y partidos, la sangre seca desgranándose sobre el corte como si estuviera besándolo)

—Claro —dice, y la mano en su hombro ha sido un accidente, _Lorinaitis, oh, lo siento_ —. A Ivan le gusta cómo cocino, pero dice que a ti no te salen bien mis recetas.

Toris parpadea un par de veces, le titilan las comisuras de los labios como si acabase de hacerle cosquillas en el cuello, y ojalá acabase de hacerle cosquillas en el cuello. Tiene una risa difícil y dulzona, desvaída, y cree que solo se la ha escuchado un par de veces.

Cuando Francis vuelve a hablarle es a través de instrucciones y golpes de la hoja del cuchillo que Toris utiliza con una ligereza y rectitud casi criminales, con esos dedos finos pero ásperos y de nudillos oxidados de soldado (cuando se concentra, deja atrás esa sonrisa de máscara y entreabre la boca).

—¿Vas a subir, esta noche?

Toris arrastra la hoja del cuchillo sobre la tabla de cortar y el ángulo que forman su brazo y su muñeca es casi tan encantador como el pedacito de nuca que puede vislumbrar a través de los mechones oscuros que le resbalan por los hombros.

Hay segundas intenciones en ese "subir" y en ese "esta noche", pero para Francis son más bien esperanzas rojas como las uñas y los halagos que lo esperan arriba.

El "sí" de Toris no confirma absolutamente nada (se imagina que es porque ya se ha acostumbrado a las confirmaciones vacías).

* * *

—Toris está triste —dice Ivan, arrastrando el tenedor en el plato con los ojos bajos. A Francis le parece que tiene un acento desagradable al hablar francés, como toda la gente de fuera y parte de la de dentro de Francia, pero ni siquiera intenta esconderlo. La erre del nombre de Toris (al intentar ponerle un epíteto, se tropieza con el posesivo; "_su_", ¿qué?) le sale bastante dura —. Se le nota tanto cuando cocina...

Lo dice con un no sé qué ilegible en la voz.

Francis piensa que la tristeza de Toris está sazonada a la perfección.

* * *

Le abre la puerta y ve que Toris está descalzo, para no hacer ruido; se le ha curado la herida del labio y la chaqueta que lleva se cierra estrecha su cuerpo como si estuviese abrazándolo con añoranza, como si tuviese miedo de ser abandonada.

—Oh, Lorinaitis. —Francis no lo llama por el apellido por respeto, sino porque le encanta cómo sabe; frente a la sequedad de hojaldre de su nombre, "Lorinaitis"tiene la textura algo empalagosa de un _croquembouche_, y ronronea lo suficiente en su francés perfecto como para que a su dueño se le enciendan un poco los ojos. Junta las manos con afectación y entrecruza los dedos para asfixiar esas ganas de tocarlo. —Estaba empezando a pensar que ibas a dejarme solo.

—Claro que no.

Sabe que no va por él; Toris se acerca por los libros, por las conversaciones, por las cartas de Feliks que a veces consigue esconder entre las páginas de las novelas que acaba prestándole a Ivan con retraso con la excusa juguetona de que tiene que terminar de leerlas.

Le escribe en clave (en polaco), con una letra rápida y limpia que Toris se come con los ojos y deletrea suavemente con los labios, como si fuese a leer en voz alta pero se le trabasen las cuerdas vocales. Nunca se las queda.

_Ahora no, ahora no_.

Si Francis consigue convencerlo, le paga el favor, las letras negras pero iluminadas de los filósofos franceses de moda, las palabras rápidas de su amigo que vuelve a doblar con una entereza terrorífica y un _está bien, estará bien _cálido como la cera de la vela que los ilumina. Si Francis consigue convencerlo, Toris canta.

—Es todo lo que puedo darte —dijo la primera vez, cayendo en un tuteo algo tembloroso.

Poco a poco, ha acabado permitiendo que le roce el cuello con los dedos; en invierno se le queda la piel tan fría como el suelo de su tierra, como a todos, y a Francis le dan ganas de dejar que su aliento se condense en esa carne de mármol.

_Ahora no, ahora no._

* * *

—¿No duermes bien en mi casa? —pregunta Ivan una mañana, la voz melosa y los dedos hojeando una novela que volverá a las estanterías de Francis con una puntualidad suiza (imagina, porque su vecino de abajo nunca ha ido a pedirle libros)—. ¿Te hace falta que el pobre Toris vaya a cantarte por las noches?

Habla de él con dulzura y con algo eléctrico que hace que a Francis se le quede la sonrisa algo torcida, como si acabase de describirle algo fundamentalmente erróneo, inmensamente triste y paradójicamente asqueroso.

—Parece que vaya a llorar cada vez que termina un verso, ¿a que sí?

* * *

Toris sigue teniendo la piel de nieve, manchada de motitas como constelaciones en el lado del cuello e, intuye a través del vuelo de su camisa, en el costado, bajo las costillas, y se ríe con su boca de chocolate fundido cuando la perilla de Francis le raspa los hombros.

_Qué risa tan bonita tienes_, podría decirle, y rompería el pacto tácito de ofrecer solo halagos que no son ciertos.

Sus manos encajan en sus caderas con dificultad, sobre sus huesos firmes y sólidos, y Francis piensa que aunque Toris no sea particularmente guapo tiene un algo, un detalle como una peca junto a los labios o el ritmo de sus dedos en el pelo o la línea demasiado dura de su ombligo, tiene un algo de esos que quiere colocar al menos una vez sobre la cama en la que duerme.

Le tapa la voz con los dedos, entre sus labios, bajo sus dientes, contra su lengua, y le deja que los empape de suspiros pegajosos.

—_Pas mal, pas mal_ —susurra antes de volver a su habitación, descalzo y con los zapatos en la mano, la sonrisa de buen chico avergonzada como si acabase de cometer un delito.

* * *

—Últimamente Toris está tan desagradable —le cuenta Ivan sobre una taza de té tan negro que a Francis casi le arranca una lágrima —. Es reconfortante tenerlo cuando las cosas van mal, pero a veces me da miedo.

¿Miedo?

_Miedo, miedo_. Con esos ojos verdes de fantasma, piensa, divertido.

—¿Qué ideas le has metido en la cabeza, Bonnefoy?

* * *

_Siempre, siempre, siempre he querido escribir algo con estos tres personajes interaccionando de esta forma en un contexto rollo siglo XIX, aunque la verdad es que al final he dado tan pocos detalles que creo que la ambientación ha quedado algo difuminada (no sé si las cartas y las velas me bastan...). Para eso está el resumen, creo._

_De todas formas, esto ha acabado siendo un cúmulo de cosas que quería escribir y poco más, ni siquiera sé exactamente qué sensación transmite (aaaaunque la idea es que no sea del todo agradable). El posible RusLiet ha sido un accidente más que otra cosa. _

_¡Y bueno! Un croquembouche es un pastel de profiteroles, y el poema del principio es el 178 de A Softer World._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
